Vengeance d'un Démon aux Tendances Arrivistes
by Caucheumd
Summary: Suite à un affreux malentendu, Sebastian, brisé, devient fou de haine et de douleur. Il ne trouvera la paix que lorsque le monde baignera dans la souffrance et le sang.. une souffrance à la hauteur de ce qu'il ressent, au fond de lui, même s'il le cache..
1. Chapter 1

**La Sombre Vengeance d'un Démon aux Tendances Arrivistes ~** / chap.1 (je sais, j'ai dis que j'arrêterais avec mes titres super longs.. gomen T^T)

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de notre vénérée Yana Toboso, je ne lui vole pas ses perso, j'écris juste une fic avec u_u

Genre : Drame/Romance.. parce qu'il y a toujours un fond de romance dans mes fic 8D (ok, là c'est pas super romantique mais bon.. o_o')

Rating : M (Attention fic trash, très très trash... D: genre scènes de viol et descriptions sanglantes, morts atroces et tout.. enfin j'espère que je vais réussir à décrire toute cette horreur ^-^')

Note: ce chapitre est plus une intro et une mise en place du contexte qu'autre chose.. pour l'instant c'est encore tout sweet, mais après.. cela le sera moins ^^' /!\ SPOILER FIN SAISON 2 DE L'ANIME ~

P.S. je sais mes barres de séparations sont bizarres, mais vous allez vous habituer u_u (je voulais trouver un truc qui sort de l'ordinaire 8D)

* * *

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

I n t r o

"En fait, on ne sait pas trop pourquoi -sans doùte parce que j'étais humain autrefois- je ne suis pas devenu si résistant que ça. C'est un peu comme les héros de dessins animés qui reprennent d'un accident en quelques jours ou qui ne semblent pas souffrir lorsqu'ils ont d'abominables blessures... je reprends assez rapidement des forces mais.. je souffre autant que quelqu'un de normal, c'est juste que j'arrive mieux à le cacher, mais passé un certain stade de douleur, je suis comme n'importe qui.. Je peux mourir aussi, contrairement aux autres démons. Mourir si mon coeur s'arrête, si je perd trop de sang, me noie ou des tas de choses tout à fait banales..En gros je peux mourir comme tout le monde, c'est juste.. un peu plus difficile de me tuer. Mais il y a plein d'avantages aussi, même si je les oublies beaucoup, en ces moments sombres.. Même si des fois je me demande si c'est vraiment un avantage, le temps ne m'affecte plus, je ne vieillis plus..j'ai également une force assez conséquente et presque égale à celle d'un démon normal, mes sens sont aussi plus aigus..

Enfin, là, j'essaie de positiver, car ma situation n'a rien, absolument rien, d'enviable... Mais ne vous en faites pas, nous allons _absolument tout_ vous raconter..."

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-**#-**0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Londres 21e siècle -

Cela faisait quelques siècles déjà que le démon aux yeux de sang était frustré. L'âme qu'il souhaitait le plus était devenue inaccessible et il était condamné à rester son majordome pour l'éternité. Pas que cela l'ai vraiment embêté mais... le problème était qu'il avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour son maître. Sentiments qui se sont dévelopés au fil des siècles pour devenir de moins en moins gérables..

Alors, il lui avait avoué.

Et il s'était fait rejeter.

Pourtant, il savait très bien que son maître partageait ses sentiments. Depuis toujours. Mais sa fierté l'avait empêché de vouloir s'afficher avec un simple majordome.. cette.. fichue fierté...

Tout avait commencé au manoir..

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-**#-**0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

"Bochan pourrais-je vous dire quelques mots après le dîner ?"

Le garçon qui avait autrefois été comte avait tourné sa gracieuse tête vers lui et avait hoché la tête simplement, sans interrompre un instant son repas... Repas qui se passa sans encombre, comme d'habitude, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive la fin.

"Sebastian, je n'ai pas le temps de te parler, il faut que je m'occupe d'une affaire urgente, car des gens soupçonnent notre nature.."

Son maître savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait lui dire, bien sùr.

Et il le fuyait...

Sauf que la situation n'était plus tenable pour le majordome. A chaque fois qu'il l'habillait, il devait être de plus en plus prudent à ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder, et encore moins à effleurer sa peau, même avec ses gants. Le pire était lors du bain, il avait même finis par lui apprendre lui-même à se laver avant de ne plus pouvoir tenir, pretextant qu'il était devenu assez grand pour le faire lui-même et que, en ces temps, cela ne se faisait plus d'être lavé par quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'il fallait s'adapter à son époque.

Le démon aux yeux rouge avait alors fait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, qu'il ne s'était jamais permis : il attrapa son maître par le bras, l'empêchant de quitter la pièce.

"Ce que je veux vous dire ne peux pas attendre non plus, Bochan.." dit-il calmement.

L'éternel adolescent le foudroya du regard et libéra sèchement son bras, mais il se détourna néanmoins de son chemin.

"Très bien, dans ce cas fait vite"

Sebastian avait légèrement serré les dents. Sa situation était délicate, et son maître ne lui facilitait pas.. vraiment la tâche.

"Alors je serais bref. Je suis amoureux de vous Bochan, et il devient difficile pour moi d'exercer mes fonctions convenablement. Je ne vois pas de solution à ce problème... et j'en suis navré"

Il s'inclina, et fut agréablement surpris, malgré lui, de voir le jeune maître rougir quelque peu à sa déclaration. Ca n'avait pas vraiment été dans les règles certes, mais.. cela restait une déclaration tout de même. Son coeur se gonfla alors d'espoir..

"Je..vois. Tant pis" répondit alors Ciel, tristement.

Mais le démon ne perçut pas la tristesse, ni le regret dans la voix de son maître, il vit que les mots, si douloureux. Son maître était trop fier pour faire quoi que ce soit pour soulager son embarras.. cet égoïste ne pensait apparemment qu'à sa situation, malgré les sentiments qu'ils partageaient.

_Alors... tant pis._

Le démon encaissa en apparence. Il sortit calmement de la pièce, et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour réfléchir au calme. Car cette fois-ci, c'en était assez, il ne supporterait plus jamais de se faire briser de la sorte.

Il se vengerait.

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-**#-**0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Ciel était également sortis de la pièce pour se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

Il avait mentis, il n'avait pas du tout d'affaire urgente à régler. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire autrement face à l'amour de son majordome. Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre, et cela le brisait. Il hésitait également.. dans cette société moderne, comment serait perçue une relation entre un riche noble et son domestique ? Sebastian aurait été accusé de détournement de mineur et de pédophilie, et lui.. non seulement le déshonneur aurait pesé sur lui, mais son entreprise (qu'il tenait toujours en se faisant passer pour un descendant de lui-même) aurait coulé. Qui voudrait acheter à son enfant les jouets fabriqué par un garçon dérangé qui fricotait avec un autre homme, non seulement deux fois plus âgé que lui mais son serviteur également ?

Ciel soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains, désespéré.

Et cela allait continuer ainsi pour l'éternité...? Son seul espoir était que, dans quelques siècles il devienne un peu plus sùr de lui et que les mentalités changent, mais.. l'humanité était ce qu'elle était après tout.. c'était sans espoir.

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-**#-**0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

- Le lendemain

Le démon aux yeux bleux avait mal dormis, sa nuit avait été peuplée de sinistres rêves de mauvaise augure. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris de ne pas être soulagé lorsqu'il se réveilla en croisant des yeux à l'éclat rose.

Alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait dans la chambre, le démon aux yeux rouges fixant celui qui était sous ses draps, il ne sut pourquoi, il eut un mauvais présentiment.

Non.. pas un mauvais présentiment.. c'était bien plus fort que cela, de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais été aussi sùr qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose d'affreux dont il n'allait surement pas se remettre. Une tragédie.

"Sebastian.. qu'y-a-t-il..?" osa-t-il enfin, mal à l'aise.

Le démon le fixa encore quelques pesantes minutes, puis brisa enfin le silence après avoir esquissé un fin sourire, et articula soigneusement les mots qui allaient hanter l'esprit du garçon pour l'éternité.

"Je veux briser le pacte. Ici et maintenant."

Et le monde sembla s'écrouler autour de Ciel.

Si seulement... il avait su que la suite serait pire que tous ses pires cauchemars réunis...

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

* * *

Rhoo on peut dire que j'ai commencé en douceur quand même, pour une fic M, mais.. bientôt, très bientôt, vous allez voir, ça va.. se corser héhé x) Je n'ai fait que monter le décor là ! *rire sado*

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je me suis donnée du mal à écrire ce chapitre pour qu'il ai une taille correcte, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**La Vengeance d'un Démon aux Tendances Arrivistes** / chap. II

Rating : M (si ce chapitre mérite un M, je ne sais pas, je vais mettre M quand même au cas où, c'est un peu gore quand même ._.)

Genre : Drame/Romance.. bien qu'il n'y ai aucun romantisme ou presque ^^' (juste un peu pour Ciel... et encore, le pauvre.. o.o')

Note : Bon, toujours pas du très très dur, ça ressemble plus à de l'humour noir, mais bon, du point de vue de Sebastian c'est un peu normal... ._. Je ne pense pas que j'écrirais beaucoup de scènes pire finalement, à part bien sùr celles où.. m'enfin, je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez dans les chapitres suivant *)

* * *

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#**-

Bard était encore aux cuisines ce matin-là, et préparait le repas comme d'habitude.

Il se demandait si Sebastian serait très en colère s'il utilisait encore le lance-flammes et s'affairait tranquillement à cuisiner quand il entendit un bruits de couteaux.

Il se retourna.

"May Lin ?"

Personne. C'était peut être son imagnation après tout, il se remit au repas et commença à armer son lance flamme pour aller plus vite, mais un affreux grincement de lames qu'on frottaient l'une contre l'autre le fit sursauter et se retourner vivement.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Il ne posa pas son lance-flammes, au cas où. Et il n'eut de toute façon pas le temps qu'une voix froide brisait le silence en disant simplement, après un léger ricanement :

"_Bard.. combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas cuisiner avec des armes..?_" fit-elle d'un ton moqueur faussement navré.

Une ombre noire tomba alors du plafond pour atterrir gracieusement devant lui.

"Sebastian ? Ah-ehm.. c'est vrai" bafouilla-t-il, gêné et un peu effrayé par les manières du démon.

Il voulu poser son arme mais il se retrouva projeté contre le plan de travail par une force surnaturelle, manquant de se faire casser une côte. Il eut un hoquet d'effroi et recula lentement, jusqu'à être adossé au meuble.

"Mais.. Sebastian qu'est-ce qui.. te prend..?"murmura le chef en écarquillant les yeux.

Le démon avançait lentement vers lui, un fin sourire aux lèvres, un couteau en argent dans chaque main. Comme pour accentuer le côté surnaturel de la scène, la lumière vacillait légèrement.

"Oh.. rien du tout.. juste une envie de.. _me défouler_.."

Il aiguisa ses couteaux l'un contre l'autre, provoquant un bruit difficilement supportable pour une oreille humaine.

"Et puis de toute façon.. le manoir n'a plus besoin d'être protégé..."

"Mais.. tu as pété un plomb..?" gémit presque l'homme en blanc derrière le bruit insoutenable des couteaux..

Le brun n'était plus qu'à quelques pas.

"Au contraire.. je n'ai jamais eut les idées si claires..."

Le sang gicla, et quelque chose fit un bruit sourd en se brisant contre le mur. Une.. tête.

Sebastian sortit de la cuisine en lêchant ses couteaux avec minutie, sans faire plus attention que cela au cadavre en deux parties qui se vidait de son sang sur le sol...

"Hum, ce n'était pas si drôle. Pour les prochains, je vais faire durer un peu plus la souffrance..."

Plus tard, si quelqu'un avait fouillé dans le manoir, il aurait pu trouver un homme blond décapité dans la cuisine, baignant dans son propre sang, une jeune femme avec des verres de lunettes plantés dans toute la tête et la peau atrocement pelée dans une chambre, ainsi qu'un garçon démembré au fond du jardin, avec un petit homme noyé dans le lac...

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-**#-**0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Plus tôt ce matin

Le petit démon entendit alors la phrase qu'il avait espéré ne jamais entendre de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait.

"Je veux briser le pacte. Ici et maintenant."

"Mais.. pourquoi ?"avait-il murmuré faiblement avec tout le desespoir du monde dans la voix, sous le choc.

Le démon avait eut un fable sourire en voyant sa réaction et s'était approché de lui.

"Je n'ai plus rien à gagner dans ce pacte de toute façon, et tout à gagner en étant libre..."

"Sebastian... non..." avait supplié faiblement le jeune homme, sans succès.

L'homme en noir avait posé une main sur son cache oeil et, dans un autre sourire, avait ricané :

"Le pacte est désormais brisé.."

"non..."

Par la suite, il ne voulut plus jamais enlever son cache-oeil, de peur de voir son oeil désormais devenu normal et sans trace qu'ils aient jamais pactisés. Le démon ne s'en alla pas non plus comme il aurait normalement dû faire.

Il se pencha, retira ses couvertures et l'habilla comme si de rien n'était, sous le regard surpris du jeune homme. Et ensuite, il le prit dans ses bras, et, malgré ses protestations énergiques, l'emmena..

"M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Oh mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner.. n'ayiez crainte de ce côté-là. Parce que _jamais _je ne ferais une telle chose.. Ciel"

C'est alors que, l'adolescent dans les bras, il sauta par la fenêtre et partit avec lui vers une destination dont Ciel ignorait tout...

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#**-

* * *

Ah. Me demandez pas comment les domestiques font pour être toujours vivants au 21e siècle. Je sais que c'est bizarre mais.. ils étaient louche de toute façon, non ? '-'

Désolée de faire toujours des chapitres si court ^^'

En espérant que vous continuerez à lire malgré le côté vraiment sombre de cette fic ^-^ ~


	3. Chapter 3

**La Vengeance d'un Démon aux Tendances Arrivistes** / chap. III

Disclaimer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas plus maintenant qu'hier ou avant-hier u_u'

Rating : M (pourquoi je changerais ._.)

Genre : Drame/Romance (ou pas mais bon ya de l'amour, même si ça se voit pas ._.)

*sort*

M'enfin j'espère que vous allez continuer à lire et aimer ma sombre histoire.. parce qu'on commence à rentrer dans le bain *)

* * *

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#**-

Un palais. Un gigantesque palais faisant un peu penser à un manoir de film d'horreur sous ses yeux. Mais dans un état superbe et l'air bien entretenu. Un palais grandiose... juste là, à l'orée de cette forêt et vue sur un gigantesque lac.. comment se faisait-il qu'il soit toujours passé devant pour aller à Londres et qu'il ne l'ai jamais vu ? L'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras répondit illico à sa question sans qu'il ai besoin de la formuler.

"Mon manoir n'est pas visible de l'exterieur car il a été construits par des démons, c'est pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais vu jusqu'à présent."

Ciel avait encore du mal à digérer que son ex majordome le tutoie ainsi, mais il ne releva pas.

"C'est ton manoir ?"

Il était quand même surpris.

"Oui.." fit-il dans un fin sourire.

Un léger courant d'air les raffraichît et fit voler quelques feuilles autour d'eux, créant une vision assez idyllique, avec la vue sur le lac et la lumière orangée du soleil qui se levait. Le démon aux yeux rouges cassa cette image sans aucun scrupules.

"Et si tu veux pouvoir voir tout ça chaque jours, et ne jamais voir ma cave, il va falloir que tu m'obéisse. Ah! Et j'y pense : tu peux dire adieu à ton entreprise et le reste, tu ne les verras plus jamais.."

"Qu-PARDON ?"

Ciel eut du mal à entendre les informations comme le démon le souhaitait. Mais ce dernier ricana de bonne grâce.

"Ton entreprise sans sortira très bien sans toi.. et tant pis pour la Reine, je veux.. te garder rien que pour moi" ajouta-il avec un sourire.. sadique.

Il eut un encore un léger rire, et ils entrèrent dans le somptueux manoir malgré les protestation du jeune démon.

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-**#-**0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Ciel était bouche bée devant la beauté froidement démoniaque de tout ce qui se trouvait dans le manoir. Chaque détail était tout bonnement magnifique, du sol marbré au plafond hauts, en passant par les lustres en onyx, les meubles en ébène avec des liserés et des pieds en argents et les tapis tissés dans des fils dorés et cuivre. Oui, la déco était très.. Très.

Sebastian lui jeta un regard un amusé et le tira par le bras pour qu'il le suive au salon rouge.

"Ne traîne pas.. tu es à mon service désormais Ciel, ne l'oublie pas.."

"Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je ne serais jamais à ton service.."

Une baffe monumentale le fit vaciller.

"Vous êtes sùr..?" s'amusa le démon aux yeux flamboyants.

"Tout à fait sùr.." murmura l'autre démon sans baisser les yeux.

C'est là qu'il commença à se rendre compte d'où il s'était embarqué, lorsqu'il se fit traîner à la cave, et que son ancien majordome le rua de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à terre... la tête plongée dans son sang.

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-#-0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Il se rendit compte que la marque du pacte était toujours sur son oeil en voyant son reflet dans une tache de sang par terre.

"Pour..quoi..?" murmura-t-il.

Sebastian le regardait avec tendresse, étrangement.

"La marque est restée de manière à ce que je puisse à tout moment savoir si tu es en danger.. ce serait bête qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ?"

Il lui tournait autour en marchant d'un air guilleret, depuis qu'il avait commencé à le frapper, après avoir enlevé ses gants pour lui faire encore plus mal avec ses griffes.

Tiens, d'ailleurs la marque était également toujours sur sa main.

Le démon se rapprocha et se pencha sur lui avec un fin sourire en voyant qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement l'intention de gaspiller ses forces à lui répondre.

"Est-ce que.. tu es heureux que je ne t'ai pas abandonné, Ciel ?.." chuchota-t-il à son oreille, le faisant légèrement frissoner.

Mais le garçon ne voulait pas parler, car il savait que s'il le faisait il pourrait percevoir clairement la souffrance qu'il cachait, et ça, il ne voulait vraiment pas. Cela lui ferait trop plaisir.

Sauf que le démon était décidé à obtenir une réponse et, voyant que le frapper ne marchait plus, il s'approcha encore plus de lui, s'agenouillant à son côté.

"Répond-moi.." murmura-t-il.

"L-Laisse-moi.." gémit le garçon, souffrant atrocement de ses blessures.

"Non.." fit doucement le démon en approchant son visage du sien, les yeux à l'éclat rose.

Alors, Ciel cracha du sang, et il répondit dans un élan de colère contre cet homme qui avait brisé tous ses espoirs de vie heureuse et calme.

"J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que d'être le serviteur d'un type dans ton genre.."

Il fut heureux d'avoir la réaction escompté : il se fit gifler avec une telle force qu'il put sombrer avec joie dans l'inconscience...

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-#-0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Pendant ce temps-là, un poste de télévision était allumé, et sur l'écran, on pouvait appercevoir ceux qui s'étaient présentés aux élections présidencielles.

Et, un homme brun aux yeux sang, parler avec un sourire calculateur aux téléspectateurs...

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

* * *

Pour l'instant je n'entre pas en détails dans les descriptions pour vous habituer.. mais je vais décrire de plus en plus, promis.. *) (désolée, je sais que c'est vraiment court, j'arrive même pas à faire mille mots.. T.T *part se pendre*)

En espérant que ça vous a plu et que la suite vous plaira également ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

**La Sombre Vengeance d'un Démon aux Tendances Arrivistes ~** /

Disclaimer, Rating et Genre : Ca a pas changé depuis le chapitre précédent ._.

J'espère que vous comprendrez un peu mieux les raisons de Sebastian en lisant ce chapitre ^^

* * *

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#** -

Ciel sortit paisiblement de son inconscience.. Il semblait se trouver sur un endroit plus confortable que le sol de la cave en tout cas. C'était.. agréablement doux et un peu chaud... Et il sentait quelque chose caresser doucement ses cheveux. Le jeune homme ouvrit alors un oeil un peu endormis sur...

"Se-Sebastian..?"

Il cligna des yeux de surprise et rougit en se rendant compte qu'il était sur ses genoux dans une chambre, le démon également assis sur un lit... Mais le brun ne semblait pas particulièrement perturbé par la situation et continuait à passer sa main dans ses cheveux le plus naturellement du monde.

"J-J'ai été inconscient longtemps ?"

Il n'avait plus mal à la mâchoire et ça l'inquiétait plus que cela le soulageait.

"Non, juste le temps que je vous soigne.." sourit Sebastian de manière tendre.

Ciel rougit encore en se demandant pourquoi il l'avait frappé si c'était pour le soigner ensuite et encore d'autres questions aussi étranges les unes que les autres concernant le fait qu'il lui caressait la tête, qu'il lui souriait d'une manière un peu trop agréable à son goùt et.. etc.

C'est ce moment que l'autre démon choisit pour se pencher sur lui et effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Son coeur fit un bond.

"HE !" se débattit le garçon qui n'avait surement pas l'intention de se laisser embrasser par un type qui voulait faire de lui un esclave et qui le traitait comme du bétail.

Mais l'homme en noir ne s'écarta pas, bien au contraire, il le serra contre lui et l'embrassa avec force.

C'était non seulement un peu brusque au goùt du garçon, mais il n'aimait pas se faire forcer la main, il se débattit donc comme il put, refusant de répondre au baiser qui.. ne cessa pas. Il voulut résister encore, mais ces lèvres qui se pressaient contre les siennes étaient bien trop agréable pour qu'il puisse. C'était comme refuser un verre d'eau lorsqu'on est dévoré par la soif au beau milieu d'un désert... et il était tellement triste qu'il ai brisé le pacte..! Peut être qu'il avait changé d'avis, finalement..

Il arrêta de se débattre, acceptant enfin ces lèvres qu'il voulait tant embrasser.. mais qu'il ne put se résoudre à en arriver à une telle extrémité néanmoins.

Alors l'autre démon écarta un peu son visage du sien, un sourire amusé fendant un instant son visage et se remettant à caresser ses cheveux de manière possessive.

"Ah.. si tu faisais comme je l'entendais.. je pourrais être si doux avec toi.." murmura-t-il.

Ciel lui lança un regard horrifié.

"Mais.. pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de moi..?"

Le regard de l'homme aux yeux rouges se voila légèrement.. et il répondit :

"Il faut.. que je te fasse payer de m'avoir fait tant souffrir.. _il faut que le monde souffre autant que moi j'ai souffert_..."

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-#-0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Le jeune homme le regardait avec effroi. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir provoqué tout ça lui-même, ni même avoir pu le faire souffrir à ce point.

"Se-Sebastian.. S'il-te-plaît, ne m'en veut pas pour ce que j'ai.."

"Tais-toi." souffla Sebastian dans un dangereux avertissement.

"Mais.. j'ai fait ça parce que.."

Il se retrouva soudainement au sol après s'être fait frapper violemment. Ciel reprit son souffle, et tenta de se lever. Mais un pied, chaussé d'une chaussure noire très élégante, s'appuya sur sa tête. Il leva les yeux et vit... un visage froid... tellement froid, le dévisager..

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux.

Si seulement il avait su... que Sebastian serait brisé à ce point...

Tout était de sa faute.

Tandis qu'il se faisait jeter dans la cave et se faisait frapper par le seul qu'il ai vraiment aimé et dont il n'imaginait même pas les souffrances qu'il avait enduré durant sa longue et tortueuse vie, il réfléchit à une solution, quelque chose qui pourrait sauver leurs deux âmes qui s'étaient prises dans ce tourbillon de folie de plus en plus intense, et qui allaient finir par couler.. mais il se rendit compte avec effroi.. qu'il ne trouvait pas de solution.

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-#-0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Le démon marchait rapidement et avec souplesse vers la ville, chaque pas soulevant un peu la boue sous ses chaussures qui restaient inévitablement propre et brillantes comme au premier jour.

Il ralentit quelque peu en arrivant enfin à la ruelle où marchait sa proie, bien moins trempé sous la pluie battante qu'il ne le devrait.

"Vous ..!" fit l'homme qui se dirigeait vers un immence immeuble.

Sebastian sourit encore.

"Oui, moi. Cela vous surprend tant que ça ?.."

Il s'approcha dangereusement de l'homme en costume qui retint un hoquet d'effroi.

"C'était donc vous qui.." souffla-t-il.

"Bien sùr.. ce sont aux démons de faire la loi dans ce monde, pas aux humains.."

"Qu'est-ce que.. NON, PITIE NE ME FAITES PAS DE MAL !" commença à hurler l'homme terrifié qu'il tenait par le col d'une seule main gantée, en se débattant.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau soupira.

"Les humains sont décidéments bien turbulents..." fit-il, l'air navré.

"Pi.. pité !.." supplia-t-il.

Le démon lui lança un regard froid habillé d'un sourire à faire frissonner de peur le plus endurcis des hommes d'affaire, tout en levant lentement sa deuxième main vers lui.

Il eut un léger rire dédaigneux, et murmura sombrement :

"Comme si j'allais avoir pitié maintenant.."

Le sang gicla dans les recoins de la ruelle.

La tête de l'ancien prétendant au titre de président avait rencontré de manière brutale la paire de griffes noires, sans avoir eu la moindre chance de faire échapper à la mort son propriétaire..

Un peu plus loin dans la rue, un journal porté par le vent portait dans ses gros titres : "Plusieurs candidats aux élections assassinés"...

Bien sùr, il n'avait tué que ceux qui avaient plus de chances que lui d'être élus, et il n'avait pas l'intention de tous les tuer pour ne pas être soupçonné, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir déjà le monde entier à dos alors que..

Il avait besoin du monde pour pouvoir le mettre à feu et à sang...

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

* * *

J'ai fait presque mille mots, youhouu 8D *part se pendre* Bon d'accord, c'est pas ça qui fait la qualité d'un texte, mais.. je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre, je le trouve utile, en espérant que vous l'avez apprécié également ^^

Pour le prochain chapitre, je vais corser encore un peu... mais je ne dis rien, vous verrez par vous-même *) *rire psycho* Enfin si vous n'êtes pas encore morts d'ennui depuis le début de la fic et que vous avez envie de continuer à lire, jvais pas vous forcer quand même ._. #SBAAF#


	5. Chapter 5

**La Sombre Vengeance d'un Démon aux Tendances Arrivistes ~ **/ chap V.

Gomen, ce chapitre fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire, c'est juste de la pure horreur gratuite. D'ailleurs limite si j'ai pas envie de me mettre à pleurer rien qu'en pensant à ce que j'ai écrit dedans et à ce que je vais écrire dans les prochains chapitres, jcrois que je suis trop sensible pour écrire des trucs pareils x'D

*s'incline* Je m'excuse d'avance à tous ceux qui vont me détester en lisant ce chapitre et les suivants T_T

* * *

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

- Quelques semaines plus tard

Ciel avait finalement accepté de rendre quelques services à son nouveau maître, comme aller lui chercher quelque chose s'il le souhaitait, ou nettoyer de temps en temps... Il n'était pas masochiste après tout, et Sebastian pouvait passer, en un temps record, d'excessivement violent à excessivement doux, et vice-versa. L'autre jour, il avait refusé de lui masser les pieds (surtout qu'il ne savait absolument pas masser les pieds donc c'était justifié) et quelques minutes plus tard, il avait été dans un sale état, sur le sol froid de la fichue cave, en train d'essayer vainement de reboîter son bras sans grimacer sous le regard amusé de l'autre démon. Il pouvait être d'une cruauté extrème, et malgré tout ce qu'il disait, Ciel savait bien que ce n'était pas juste pour lui faire payer de l'avoir fait souffrir, et qu'il était devenu un peu fou...

D'ailleurs, depuis quelques temps, il craignait lui aussi pour sa santé mentale.. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve au plus vite comment l'arrêter.

L'autre jour, il était passé devant l'écran plat, et avait pu voir des bouts d'informations avant qu'il ne zappe. Il commença à avoir encore plus peur..

Car après ce qu'il lui avait dit, et sachant ce dont il était capable, il était normal de craindre pour l'avenir.. _du monde entier_..

"Ciel ? Serais-tu encore en train de rêvasser ?"

Le garçon qui était maintenant âgé de quelques siècles eut un léger sursaut et se tourna vers son kidnappeur.

"N-non, je finis tout de suite de balayer le couloir.."

"Parfait"

Il passa à côté de lui et en profita pour déposer un baiser sur son front, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner l'adolescent et de l'empêcher quelques secondes de penser correctement en balayant. Mais il fit de son mieux pour nettoyer de manière à ce que ça reste propre le plus longtemps possible... sauf que malheureusement son malfaiteur n'était pas partis bien loin et était revenu le tourmenter, juste pour s'amuser.

Il se pencha encore sur lui et murmura à son oreille :

"Es-tu toujours aussi malheureux que je t'ai pris avec moi..?"

Ciel se figea.

L'ordure ! Il savait parfaitement que sans lui il n'était rien d'autre qu'un garçon abandonné et misérable.. il le savait et..

"Tch ! Fiche-moi la paix avec tes questions, tu connais déjà la réponse !"

Il avait gardé les yeux baissés au cas où, peut être qu'il serait plus clément sur la sentence..? Il fut surpris qu'au lieu de se faire violemment frapper, il se fit prendre par le bras et emmener.. ailleurs. Mais pas à la cave.

A la somptueuse chambre argentée où le démon aux cheveux corbeau ne dormait jamais bien sùr.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ...?"

Il se retrouva dos sur le lit avant d'avoir eut le temps de finir sa phrase. Le brun sur lui. En train de l'embrasser furieusement.

Ciel avait vécu assez longtemps pour savoir exactement ce qui allait se passer. Alors, pris d'un effroi indescriptible en sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, comme toujours, il cria de toute ses forces et se débattit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Mais, bien sùr, Sebastian ne l'écoutait pas. Il était trop occupé à l'embrasser et enlever leurs vêtements. Ah, et à l'empêcher de gigoter aussi.

"LACHE-MOI ! MAIS LACHE-MOIIIII ESPECE DE.."

Une grande main qui n'était plus gantée se plaqua sur sa bouche, le réduisant au silence, ou du moins à ne pouvoir débiter que des "mmmh !" furieux. Le poids sur lui l'empêchait également de mouvoir comme il aurait voulu, et il se retrouva rapidement impuissant.

"Chhht, il ne tiens qu'à toi de te détendre pour ne pas souffrir... ce serait trop bête que tu en ai un mauvais souvenir.." murmura une voix envoûtante.

Il le regarda avec horreur, tandis qu'il commença à lêcher et caresser son corps qui se tortillait pour échapper à ces tendresses affolantes. Comment parvenait-il à faire ça tout en l'empêchant de bouger ?

Il était fatigué de se débattre, mais il refusa d'apprécier quoi que ce soit venant de cet homme qui le maltraîtait. Mais c'était dur.. tellement dur qu'il fut obligé de concentrer ses pensées sur la douleur venant de ses jambes et poignets bloqués par ce qui l'empêchait de bouger, et il s'appliqua à se tordre de manière à souffrir le plus possible pour ne pas penser à ces caresses qui lui donnaient envie de gémir de plaisir...

Il parvint finalement à se persuader qu'il avait si mal qu'il détestait chaque geste de Sebastian, qu'il se sentait_ souillé..._et fut presque heureux lorsque le démon, lassé de ne pas réussir à le détendre un tant soi peu, le fit souffrir de lui-même, répendant en lui ne douleur si déchirante qu'il parvint à oublier tout le plaisir qu'il avait ressentis, et qui lui arracha un cri effroyable.

Il l'avait pénétré de force alors qu'il faisait tout pour le rejeter.

Le jeune homme ne parvint même plus, à partir de ce moment-là, à bouger pour l'éviter, même un peu. Il souffrait bien trop déjà. Plus qu'il ne lui était supportable. Il n'y avait rien de pire que des rapports sexuels lorsqu'on était non consentant, il n'avait connu rien de si douloureux intérieurement ni physiquement. Le garçon se sentait comme trahis...

Jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner ça.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais perdu de toute sa vie. Chaque bataille, chaque guerre, chaque jeu, il avait toujours gagné. Mais cette fois, il avait perdu, une défaite cuisante : il serait sans doùte à jamais le serviteur d'un démon fou de haine et de mort...

Perdu... oui, il avait perdu toute raison de vivre, il venait de perdre même toute fierté humaine, et le peu d'innocence qu'il aurait pu lui rester.

Allongé, ou dirais-on plutôt _échoué_ sur le lit, encore nu, exposé, il ne fit plus un geste, plus un mouvement, il n'était plus que souffrance et deuil de tout ce qu'il avait pu posséder dans son existence. Dans le flou de son esprit qu'il sentait dériver, il crut voir des plumes noires et blanches tomber lentement autour de lui, comme si sa nature de démon cherchait à l'envellopper pour le réconforter. Il contempla ce spectacle un moment, les yeux mis clos, puis les ferma.

Une question muette le titilla un instant et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Pourquoi l'aimait-il encore puisqu'il voulait désormais mourir ?

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

* * *

J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas encore et que vous allez continuer à lire la suite, même si.. je vous préviens, ça va être très très déprimant.. ^^'

En tout cas merci à ceux qui ont réussis à arriver jusque là, je suis contente qu'il y en ai quand même T_T


	6. Chapter 6

**La Sombre Vengeance d'un Démon aux Tendances Arrivistes ~ **/ chap. VI.

- Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un héhé 8D -

Allez, je balance un peu le point de vue de Sebastian, je prend toujours plaisir à l'écrire.. ^^

* * *

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#** -

Sebastian caressait avec tendresse les cheveux de celui qu'il venait de violer atrocement, le contemplant avec une rare tendresse. Il avait l'air si faible, nu sur ce lit et n'ayant même pas la force de le repousser.. Il eut même un léger pincement de culpabilité, qu'il chassa bien vite néanmoins, quand il entendu une magnifique petite voix murmurer douloureusement :

"J'ai.. perdu n'est-ce pas ?"

Il ne sut quoi répondre. Alors il continua à caresser ses cheveux en espérant le réconforter quelque peu, espérant qu'il ne lui en veuille pas pour l'éternité... Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, le faisant frémir.

Hum.. il semblait que c'était bien partis pour.. Il écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant sangloter.

"Je veux mourir.."

Effectivement, c'était très, très mal partis... Il lui demanda quand même, au cas où, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'allait pas si mal que ça :

"Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Ciel...?"

Il retins un soupir de soulagement en l'entendant hurler, l'ai déchiré :

"JAMAIS !"

Et le garçon s'évanouit. Le brun continua à caressait ses doux cheveux, s'il lui avait dis que oui, il l'aimait, il se serait sérieusement inquiété...

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-#-0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Ciel était encore la tête dans son sang, sauf que cette fois il nageait carément dedans que ce n'était pas vraiment la même personne que d'habitude qui lui avait fait en perdre.

C'était lui-même.

Une voix soupira à côté de lui.

"Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser mourir..?"

Ciel ne réagit même pas. Il n'avait pas réussis à mettre fin à ses jours et cela l'agaçait passablement qu'il ai été sauvé de la mort par celui qu'il cherchait à fuir.

Tout cela avait commencé le lendemain du jour fatidique où il s'était rendu compte qu'il voulait mourir.

Dès le matin, il s'était levé comme d'habitude, et avait ouvert la fenêtre pour vérifier une énième fois que vraiment les passants ne pouvaient ni le voir ni l'entendre et ahérer à cause de tous les chats qui traînaient dans le manoir et dont l'odeur lui donnait généralement la nausée. Ensuite, il était partis à la cuisine prendre quelque chose à grignoter pour se remonter le moral pour la journée, quand son regard s'était posé sur un couteau posé sur la table.

Un couteau à viande très pointu, parfait pour couper la chair.

Quelques minutes après, il s'était assis sur le sol d'une des salles de bain, s'étant enfermé, et coupait profondément ses poignets de manière à ce que le sang coule bien, avait posé sa tête sur le carrelage froid, puis avait sombré dans une douce inconcience...

Il s'était réveillé avec ses blessures pansées et Sebastian qui le regardait d'un air un peu.. triste.

"_Heureusement que la marque du pacte fonctionne toujours.._" avait-il soupiré.

Et lui avait commencé à se demandé sombrement si s'arracher l'oeil suffirait à défaire ce fichu lien qu'il y avait toujours entre eux...

Par la suite, il essaya de nombreuse fois de mettre fin à ses jours, sans succès.

Sebastian semblait encore tenir à lui...

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-#-0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Un programme était allumé, c'était les informations, le JT de 19h.

Un homme en costume cravate s'assit sur un fauteuil et s'adressa aux téléspectateurs :

"Aujourdhui est le jour où nous allons enfin connaître l'identité du nouveau président, et les pronostics vont bon train, mais laissez-moi vous montrer ça en im.."

L'homme en noir assis sur le canapé zappa, un léger sourire au lèvres, lorsqu'un garçon entra dans la pièce en grommellant :

"Mais pourquoi zappe-tu tout le temps les informations quand j'arrive..?"

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#** -

* * *

Je sais, le chapitre est trèèèès très court, mais bon jvous en poste deux d'un coup et l'autre est d'une bonne longueur, on peut pas tout avoir xD

En tout cas j'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui suivent la fic et qui laissent des reviews, sachez que même si je ne répond pas toujours, ça me fait très plaisir ! ^o^


	7. Chapter 7

**La Sombre Vengeance d'un Démon aux Tendances Arrivistes ~** / chap VII.

J'ai mis plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre, et il est court, désolée ^^' Maintenant que le pire semble être passé, j'ai beaucoup mois d'idées.. ._. gomen ^^'

* * *

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#** -

Dans le bureau du manoir, ou plutôt du.. _palais_, un homme brun s'affairait à mettre des affaires dans des sacs et à ranger des tas de feuilles administratives. Mais il était surtout occupé à mettre toutes ses affaires dans des valises.

Toute la paperasse, bien sùr, ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, mais il avait la tête quelque peu ailleurs. Un.. présentiment commençait à le titiller au niveau de la main gauche.

...

La marque du pacte.

Il abandonna tout ce qu'il était en train de faire et arriva en quelques fractions de seconde à la fenêtre de son "serviteur", pris son élan pour y sauter et arriver le plus rapidement possible..

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-#-0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Ciel avait eu encore une idée en regardant par la fenêtre comme d'habitude. S'il sautait.. il serait mort rapidemment, et il y aurait moins de chances que Sebastian puisse le sauver.

La mort.. ce mot ne sonnait désormais plus de manière désagréable à ses oreilles, c'était maintenant plutôt comme une promesse de délivrance et de fin. Enfin il n'aurait plus à se torturer l'esprit en se demandant si c'était mal d'aimer une personne qui le fait tant souffrir que c'en était criminel, s'il existait un moyen pour que tout redevienne comme avant, si le monde n'était pas définitivement perdu...

Il soupira, et sauta, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde.

Le garçon vit le sol se rapprocher, lentement, si lentement.. comme au ralentis.. Le vent sifflait de manière désagréable dans ses oreilles et ses cheveux étaient comme tirés en arrière. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose le tire brusquement de ses pensées : des bras l'agripèrent brusquement pour le serrer contre une poitrine. L'adolescent se retint alors de jurer de frustration.

"Sebastian, lâche-moi !" se débattit-il vainement.

Au lieu de cela, l'autre démon le serra encore, plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, contre lui. Il avait eut si peur de le perdre ! Il tremblait presque rien que d'y penser..

Ses pieds rencontrèrent souplement le sol, mais le brun ne relâcha pas son "protégé". Il le garda dans ses bras et le regarda longuement.

"Ciel, je ne te laisserais jamais mourir, je ne le supporterais pas"

Le garçon soupira.

"Je ne pourrais te pardonner ce que tu m'as fait."

"Ce que tu m'as fait n'était pas beaucoup mieux, c'est juste que là la douleure était aussi physique.."

"Quand je pense que je n'ai fait qu'hésiter.. et que j'aurais surement changé d'avis quelques jours plus tard... j'ai juste eu peur.."

Le démon cligna de ses yeux rouges.

"Peur ? Il n'y avait pas de raison"

"Mais si espèce d'imb..."

"Tais-toi."

"D'accord."

Il fut presque surpris...

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-#-0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

L'ex majordome était particulièrement occupé ce jour-là à faire.. des valises. Il mettait un maximum de choses à l'intérieur, pour partir on ne sait où, et le garçon, n'y tenant plus, finit par lui poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres :

"Tu vas partir ?"

Le démon retint un léger ricanement.

"Non, _nous _allons partir.."

"Mais où ?"

"Hum.. tu verras" sourit l'homme en noir, d'un air amusé en bouclant la dernière valise.

Ciel n'insista pas et repartit dans sa chambre pour la découvrir.. totalement vide.

En fait c'était assez peu étonnant vu que Sebastian voulait l'emmener, mais il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il aurait réussis à embarquer toutes ses affaires en si peu de temps. Comme quoi, même en plusieurs siècles d'entente, le démon arrivait toujours à le surprendre.

Il sursauta en sentant des bras l'enlacer au niveau des hanches.

"Si tu crois encore que je suis capable de te laisser, tu te trompe complètement.." murmura une voix à son oreille.

Ciel frissonna, son corps se rappelant ce qu'avaient fait ces même mains sur lui.. Il déglutit.

"Lâche-moi.."

Sebastian déposa un baiser dans son cou qu'il ne put se résoudre à détester. Il était trop fatigué de résister..

"Arrête ça.." fit-il de manière assez peu convaincue.

Le démon n'eut appremment pas envie d'arrêter et referma la porte derrière eux d'un léger coup de pied.

"La dernière fois t'as laissé un mauvais souvenir.. je veux réparer ça, je serais plus doux..."

Le garçon commença _vraiment_ à s'inquiéter. Surtout quand le brun commença à l'entraîner vers _son propre lit_.. comble de l'horreur. Il s'écarta de lui, horrifié.

"N'essaie même pas.." menaça-t-il.

Alors, ne voyant pas d'autres moyen, Sebastian s'approcha de lui, prit doucement sa tête dans ses mains, et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait...

C'était assez étrange étant donné que la dernière fois il l'avait fait plutôt sauvagement...

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#** -

* * *

Sebastian commence à se calmer un peu je trouve, même s'il est toujours complètement fou x) M'enfin, je croyais que ce chapitre allait être chixnt à faire, c'est pour ça que j'ai traîné à faire le début, mais finalement j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.. xD.

De nouvelles questions se posent : la fic va-t-elle prendre une nouvelle tournure ? Sebastian vas-t-il redevenir gentil ? Vas-t-il réussir à s'envoyer en l'air avec un Cielou consentant ? 8DDD Bon, j'arrête de délirer, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.. ^w^


	8. Chapter 8

**La Sombre Vengeance d'un Démon aux Tendances Arrivistes ~ **/ chap. VIII.

Nyah.. j'ai atteind la barre des 20 reviews.. merchii.. TwT

Note : Warning, chapitre très glauque D: J'ai assez détaillé un passage..

Mais ce chap est très important pour faire avancer l'histoire.. ^^ et puis moi je l'aime bien, il y a de grand contrastes *D

* * *

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#** -

Ciel se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Cette fois, Sebastian y était allé bien plus doucement, comprenant qu'il n'aurait rien en retour de la violence.. il y avait du progrès non ?

Il resta lors figé un moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Sebastian se détacha finalement de lui, un air malheureux assombrissant son magnifique visage.

Un air malheureux ? Non, il ne voulait pas le rendre triste..malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir..

L'adolescent resta statufié en le regardant, et le démon ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était une bien meilleure réaction que la dernière fois.

"Sebastian.."

"Hm...?"

Ils étaient là, debout entre la porte et le lit, à se regarder sans un mot.. Sebastian eut encore une envie folle de regoûter à ces lèvres et cette peau si douce, mais il se retint. Il l'aimait, et il voulait que le jeune homme l'aime aussi, même s'il voulait lui faire payer la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Ces sentiments étaient vraiment contradictoires, et cela le faisait souffrir encore plus.. il n'y avait pas de mot pour cela. Et puis, là, tout de suite, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ça, son amour l'emportait grandement sur sa haine..

Cet oeil qui le fixait...

Il leva lentement sa main pour enlever le cache-oeil du garçon, et pouvoir voir son autre oeil. Le jeune homme se laissa faire et ouvra docilement son deuxième oeil. Il le regardait tellement... douloureusement.. Le démon se pencha lentement vers lui.

"Ne fais pas une telle tête..Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.."murmura-t-il.

"Jamais..?"

"Non.. _jamais_"

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, et le garçon lui rendit son baiser.. mais ne voulu aller plus loin lorsqu'il commença à l'embrasser plus passionément tout en l'entraînant vers le lit...

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-#-0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Ils arrivèrent finalement à un endroit, mais pas là où ils allaient habiter apparemment.. Ciel eut du mal à en croire ses yeux : c'était le centre du pouvoir du pays, là où se rassemblaient tous les dirigeants !..

"Ciel, reste ici, d'accord ? Tu vas comprendre" fit le démon en souriant légèrement.

Il s'exécuta sans broncher, après tout il avait demandé poliment. Sauf qu'il regretta quand, quelques minutes plus tard, il revint, les gants ensanglantés et une mine triomphante sur son visage.

Il écarquilla les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul.

"Mais.. qu'est-ce que tu as fait..?" souffla-t-il, horrifié.

"Oh, pas grand chose.. j'ai juste tué les personnes capables de prendre des décisions et les ministres, ainsi que l'ancien Président..."

Et il ajouta avec une légère moue un peu déçue :

"Ils ne faisaient vaiment pas le poids..."

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-#-0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Ciel était litteralement paniqué. Le type en face de lui se rendait-il réellement compte de ce qu'il avait fait ? Détruire le pouvoir d'un pays entier ?

_Mais il avait quoi dans la tête ?_

Le garçon était en état de choc. Pire encore que la première fois où il l'avait frappé. Après tout, Sebastian venait de détruire tout ce qui permettait à un pays de tourner rond...

"Mais.. qu'est-ce que tu vas faire..? _Qu'est-tu_ en train de faire, Sebastian ?" murmura-t-il en reculant.

"Je suis en train de former.. ma dictature" sourit l'autre démon en avançant toujours vers lui.

"Satan..."

"..et tu seras aux première loges pour voir ça, n'en es-tu pas heureux, Ciel ?" fit-il d'un air joyeux.

"N-Non c'est affreux...tu vas..."

"Je crois bien que tu as compris, comme je l'ai dis.."

Le garçon se retrouva adossé à une murette avec l'impossibilité de reculer plus, tandis que le brun s'approchait encore de lui à pas assurés. Il lui décrocha un sourire flamboyant, tandis que l'adolescent écarquillait les yeux.

"Viens, allons emmenager dans notre nouvelle maison...!"

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-#-0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Bien entendu, Ciel refusa catégoriquement, au point que Sebastian dut l'emmener de force et le balancer dans la nouvelle cave sans même avoir eut le temps de l'aménager...

Il frappa le garçon à la mâchoire, lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur.

"Je pensais que tu avais compris qu'il fallait arrêter de n'en faire qu'à ta tête.."

"J'ai le droit d'avoir un avis contraire au tien non ?"

"Bien sùr, mais tu n'es pas obligé de le montrer ainsi.."

Il pris son bras et lui tordit atrocement jusqu'à le retourner et le déboiter. Le jeune homme ne put alors que s'étaler par terre avec quelques gémissements de souffrance..

Sebastian lui donna un violent coup de pied lorsqu'il tenta de se relever, et le garçon commença à cracher du sang.. ce qui eut pour effet, bien sùr, de sensibiliser les papilles du démon en noir qui eut un léger frissonnement à cette douce odeur..

Il enleva ses gants pour sortir ses griffes, traça une longue marque le long du dos de son "protégé" et lécha ensuite avidement le sang si délicieux en écartant les loques de tissu, provoquant un violent frisson chez le pauvre démon échoué sur le sol. Il se releva en se pourléchant les babines avec gourmandise et fit quelques pas en tournant autour de lui, une expression amusée peinte sur ses traits.

"Tu es mon serviteur, Ciel.. ne l'oublie pas.."

"Je ne serais jamais.. un serviteur ..!" répondit alors le cadet dans un souffle.

Son nouveau maître s'avança alors lentement vers lui, pas par pas, dans un rythme d'une lenteur effrayante, puis le pris par son col.

"Es-tu bien sùr de ce que tu dis..? Il me semble que tes idées ne sont plus claires et que tu ne te souviens plus à qui tu parles.." sourit tendrement l'ainé.

"Je sais parfaitement.. ce que je dis, ordure !"

Le brun passa alors lentement sa main sur le corps du jeune homme, laissant de profondes marques de griffures.

Ciel hurla en suffoquant de douleur, tandis qu'un léger rire résonnait dans la sombre cave..

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-#-0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Il ouvrit un oeil. Apparemment il s'était évanouis, parce que sinon il saurait ce qu'il faisait sur un matelas fort agréable, ses blessures pansées et une couvertures tout à fait confortable sur lui. Il voyait encore un peu flou, mais il ne sentait plus la douleur, c'était déjà ça. Le garçon hésita néanmoins à ouvrir l'autre oeil. A chaque fois qu'il se réveillait dans un endroit incongru après une séance de torture il avait une mauvaise surprise, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change. Alors il décida de se rendormir, et y parvint sans aucun mal.

Il se re réveilla plus tard encore, toujours dans ce lit si confortable, et décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Bien sùr, il vit Sebastian assis sur le lit à côté de lui, cela ne le surprit pas. Ce qui le surprit plus, par contre, c'est qu'il lui dit quand il ouvra tout à fait les yeux :

"Alors, comment trouves-tu le lit que nous allons partager, Ciel ?.."

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#** -

* * *

Héhé, pour me faire pardonner pour tous ces chapitres super courts, je vous en ai fait un long, (j'ai même battu mon record, je crois, j'ai fait environ 1100 mots o.o) j'espère qu'il vous à plu, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire x3 Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés d'aimer xD (je ne force personne à aimer mes horreurs u_u *sort*)

Je pense en tout cas que la fin se rapproche.. ne soyez pas étonné si elle arrive d'un coup sans prévenir, préparez-vous psychologiquement x') Mais, promis, je ferais tout pour ne pas la bâcler u_u


	9. Chapter 9

**La Sombre Vengeance d'un Démon aux Tendances Arrivistes ~ **/ chap. IX.

Je dois être drolement inspirée, j'ai encore fait un chapitre long, et de presque 1200 mots cette fois xD Pourtant il ne fait pas tellement avancer l'histoire mais bon.. agréable à écrire, et puis c'est une idée que j'ai eu comme ça, je voulais bien la décrire.. x')

* * *

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#** -

Pendant un instant Ciel crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de nouveau. Comment ce type faisait-t-il pour toujours parvenir à le surprendre ?

"T-Tu es malade, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de partager quoi que ce soit, et encore moins un lit avec toi !" s'écria-t-il, horrifié.

Le démon se pencha sur lui de manière à ce que leurs lèvres soit si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur les leurs, histoire de déstabiliser encore un peu plus le jeune homme qui enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller pour rester le plus loin possible, sans succès.

"Tu seras bien obligé, il n'y a qu'une chambre dans ce bâtiment.." murmura-t-il en savourant la sensation du souffle du garçon qui s'accélérait légèrement sur ses lèvres.

Dans un formidable élan de courage, le jeune démon acquiesta :

"Bon, d'accord, de toute façon je suis le seul à dormir ici.." fit en détournant ses yeux.

Sauf que l'autre démon savait bien qu'il penserait ça, et ne lui avait pas précisé un détail.

"Tu acceptes, Ciel ?"

"D'accord" dit-il entre ses dents après un léger déglutissement.

Dents qui se serrèrent encore plus en voyant l'air tout à fait ravi du démon brun.

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu accepterais si facilement de dormir avec moi, Ciel" lui souffla-t-il, ému, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes malgré les protestations de surprise du garçon qui parvint avec quelque peu de mal à le repousser.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Tu as toujours dis que jamais tu ne te payais le luxe de dormir !"

"Mon statut a grandement changé depuis.. je pense que je peux dorénavent le faire sans culpabilité.. surtout si cela me permet de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec mon cher Ciel.."

Il sourit de manière parfaitement innocente.

"Oh non.." gémit alors l'adolescent.

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-#-0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

C'était le soir, l'autre fou lui avait fichu la paix toute la journée, avec sa nouvelle dictature à mettre en place, et l'avait laissé se remettre de ses blessures, mais il allait sans doùte bientôt revenir...

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sous les couvertures, il avait peur.. c'était triste, mais il avait peur de la personne qu'il aimait. Peur qu'il le fasse souffrir de nouveau, comme toujours, peur qu'il continue à être si cruel avec lui, peur.. de ce qu'il voulait de lui..

Cet homme l'aimait-il vraiment comme il se tuait à lui répéter ? Certes, mais son amour était effrayant..

Enfin, il devait avouer que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait été un pur bonheur, il ne pouvait le nier...

Et il l'aimait tellement !

Il ne semblait vraiment pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il endurait.. Et..

La porte s'ouvrit, cassant le fil de ses pensées et lui créant des nouvelles d'un autre genre, comme "oh non pas lui !" et des tas d'autres protestations intérieures qu'il se garda bien de partager.

"Bien dormis Ciel ..?" sourit l'intrus en entrant dans sa propre chambre.

Il marmonna un vague "Mmoui.." et se retourna pour lui tourner le dos, histoire de plus le voir et de ne pas avoir à ressasser des sentiments trop douloureux.

"Tant mieux, j'ai moi aussi envie de me coucher depuis un certain temps, je pense que cela doit bien faire une décennie que je n'ai pas dormis.." continua Sebastian sans se préocuper du fait que celui qui dormait jusqu'à présent n'avait pas forcément envie de l'écouter, ni même l'entendre en fait.

Ciel entendit alors malgré lui, Sebastian enlever ses vêtements et se mettre à côté de lui sous les couvertures. Il garda les yeux fermés. Même lorsque ce même homme se rapprocha doucement de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser légèrement.

"Ciel.."

Il garda les yeux fermés.

"Ciel, tu tremble..."

Il ouvrit les yeux. Sebastian le fixait sans une once de moquerie, juste tendrement, comme si... Ciel repoussa alors violemment la main, et se retourna.

Il était horrifié, terrifié. Allait-il supporter une telle proximité avec_ lui_ une nuit entière ? Non, surement pas, il ne parviendrait jamais à dormir.

Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent et il manqua même de laisser échapper de ses lèvres un gémissement d'effroi étouffé. Il avait tellement peur..!

Le jeune garçon effrayé se figea alors. Sebastian l'avait pris dans ses bras, et serré contre lui. Il frissonna de tout son corps, et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qu'il avait subi durant son existence, depuis cet affreux incendie qui avait détruis son logis et tué sa famille, détruis tous ses espoirs d'une vie heureuse, puis comment ces affreux malfrats l'avaient traîné dans cette secte, et manqué de le sacrifier jusqu'à.. jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ arrive, qu'il lui vende son âme et son avenir, qu'il le protège et le réconforte, le fasse se sentir en sécurité, qu'il tue cet affreux ange qui avait détruis sa vie, qu'il faillisse dévorer son âme, que d'autres fasse leurs apparition et le détruise plus encore, jusqu'à semer le désespoir jusque dans les recoins de son âme.. puis qu'enfin, il devienne un démon et qu'il obtienne de nouveau un avenir... Tout avait en réalité toujours tourné autour de _lui, _jusqu'au fait qu'il soit vivant encore maintenant.. Tout son univers n'était réduis qu'à cette même personne.. ce démon.. qu'il aimait..et dont il avait peur ?.. Comment pouvait-il avoir peur de lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui..?

"S-Sebastian.."

Le démon écarquilla ses yeux rouges.

"Ciel, tu.."

Il le retourna, pour faire face à un magnifique visage baigné de larmes le regardant douloureusement.

"Tu pleure ?.." constata-t-il, choqué.

"Je..?"

Le garçon essuya une larme sur sa joue et vit qu'il disait vrai.

Ces yeux qui brillaient dans l'obscurité.. Sebastian le contempla doucement.

"Est-ce moi qui te rend si triste..?"

L'adolescent détourna les yeux, gêné.

"Eh bien.. je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressasser, du coup.."

"Ne te noie pas dans le passé, regarde moi.."

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Ciel, je t..."

"S'il te plaît ne dis rien, ces derniers temps tes paroles m'ont plus brisé qu'elles ne m'ont réconforté.."

"Très bien."

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, à se fixer silencieusement, seuls les sanglots du jeune homme brisant le silence..

"Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.."

"Je n'arrive pas.. à m'arrêter.. je me demande.."

Il s'arrêta et le regarda vraiment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu te demande ..?"

"Rien.. oublie.."

Et il se blottit contre lui, sans rien ajouter.

"Est-ce que tu me déteste, Ciel..?"

"Non..et toi..?"

"Comment pourrais-je te détester ?"

Des mots. Tous une signification. Mais les mots ne suffisaient plus.

Le jeune homme leva lentement la tête vers celui qui partageait son lit, et l'embrassa doucement. L'autre homme - car après tout, ils n'étaient que des hommes dans leur coeur – lui rendit alors son baiser, mais ne tenta pas d'aller plus loin, simplement heureux qu'il l'embrasse de lui-même.

Et ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas d'abandon silencieux, ils s'embrassèrent sans ni se forcer, ni se culpabiliser, mais seulement parce qu'ils s'aimaient...

Si seulement Ciel avait su qu'il était si proche de trouver le moyen pour que Sebastian redevienne comme avant...

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#** -

* * *

Et oui, la fin approche à très très grand pas x') Au prochain chapitre ou dans deux chapitres peut être..? ._. on verra x)

Mais en attendant... reviews ? *)


	10. Chapter 10

**La Sombre Vengeance d'un Démon aux Tendances Arrivistes ~** / chap. X. (tiens c'est la première fois qu'une de mes fics arrive à 10 chap. ... *-* Nyahh merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici TwT)

Vous savez, j'écris toujours en quelques lignes mes idées au début de chaque chapitre avant de commencer à écrire, et cette fois-ci, j'ai fait.. 300 mots de résumé d'idées.. o.o' et encore, je n'ai pas essayé de prévoir comment ça va se finir, voir si j'allais faire un ou deux chapitres.. mais finalement j'ai décidé de couper et faire deux chapitres..voir trois héhé x) Tant pis si ma fic n'aura pas un nombre de chapitres rond xD

En tout cas, vraiment, plus que jamais j'espère que ce chapitre vous paira, car il me tient beaucoup à coeur et c'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête depuis le début de la conception de cette fic, et depuis l'instant où je l'ai créée, j'ai tout mis en oeuvre pour une scène de ce genre.. Ah.. si vous saviez ce que ça me fait xD

* * *

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#** -

La scène se passait à un bureau national, où de bon matin, siègeait actuellement un démon arriviste, dictateur et.. desespérément amoureux, malheureusement pour lui, étant donné où cela l'avait mené.

Actuellement, il étudiait/relisait d'un d'un air sérieux des dossiers classés secrets défences, réajustant les lunettes qu'il portait pour mieux faire peur aux humains. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ces dossiers d'ailleurs. C'était des preuves potencielles, et il n'avait confiance en personne. Mais il en avait besoin, car il avait besoin des gens. Il ne pouvait mener sa quête à bien autrement, il ne possédait pas la puissance nécessaire pour détruire des pays entiers. Enfin si, il l'avait, mais ce serait un peu trop risqué dans la société actuelle de propager une nouvelle maladie, il n'était pas garantis qu'elle décime toute la population, et il était désormais compliqué de faire se répendre quoi que ce soit dans ces temps d'hygiène maximum. Il soupira. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment, mais vraiment, plus que jamais, il avait besoin de ces humains..

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-#-0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

En ce moment même, un jeune homme était assis sur un canapé en train de visionner les informations. Ciel avait quand même été un peu remué d'avoir vu l'autre démon à l'écran, l'air déterminé et.. haineux. Il n'avait pas du tout été comme ça la nuit dernière, lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.. mais, cela ne l'étonnait que peu, avec tout ce qu'il avait été capable de lui faire..

[/présentateur tv/] "Comme vous le savez, cela fait quelques semaines que le dictateur Sebastian Michaelis a pris la tête du pays, et il ne s'est rien passé depuis un certain temps, le pays retient donc son souffle en attendant sa prochaine action, que nous le savons déjà, sera surement catastrophique pour l'avenir de.. du monde entier. Personne ne sait où habite cet homme, la police ne peut rien contre lui, mais tous savent à quel point il peut changer la face du monde, ce qu'il a déjà fait..."

La veille, Sebastian était parvenu à le réconforter de toutes ses craintes, mais, là, une nouvelle réapparu : qu'allait-il donc faire ? Le monde entier retenait son souffle, il allait sans doùte se passer quelque chose d'affreux.. Le garçon frissonna, reprit par l'angoisse. Il recommensait à avoir peur pour ce monde.. et, il le pensait, il avait bien raison : il était bien capable de..

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, et le démon aux yeux rouges entra dans son manoir, un léger sourire qui ne le quittait pas depuis quelques jours déjà aux lèvres..

Ciel se leva et lui fit face.

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien mijoter..?"

"Oh, il ne t'arrivera rien, ne t'en fais pas.." sourit-il en s'approchant de lui et en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

"Mais je m'inquiète pour ce monde.."

"Dans ce cas, tu peux t'inquiéter oui.." fit-il mysterieusement avant de resortir d'un pas léger.

Resortir comme ça ? Après lui avoir dis une chose pareille ?

Ciel était horrifié, il avait donc réellement l'intention de faire ce qu'il lui avait dis ? Sa phrase lui revint alors en mémoire :

_"I__l__ faut que le monde souffre autant que moi j'ai souffert_.._."_

Oh non.

Le garçon se releva rapidement et partit à sa poursuite, un mauvais présentiment entravant ses entrailles...

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-#-0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Le dictateur marchait à pas assurés vers un vaste terrain non loin, souvent utilisé pour.. enfin, c'était l'utilité qu'il aurait aujourd'hui, et ce, dans le plus grand secret, grâce à sa légendaire organisation. Il savait bien que son ex jeune maître le suivait, un peu plus loin, mais à vrai dire, il avait autre chose à penser actuellement... notamment ce qu'il y avait devant lui, là maintenant.

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-#-0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Ciel peina à suivre cet homme discrètement sans perdre sa trace, et il fut surpris d'y parvenir sans qu'il ne semble le remarquer. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva à cette monstrueuse clairière qu'il avait vue en arrivant ici... Sauf qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment, voir même plus du tout le même visage qu'auparavent.

Désormais, ce n'était plus l'herbe qui dominait, mais le fer et l'acier.

Car, en effet, le gigantesque endroit en contre bas était envahis de volumineux monstres de guerre en ferraille. Des engins dont la seule vue fit frémir le jeune homme.

Ils n'étaient pas des centaines. Mais des milliers...

Et, sur une colline, là où il arriva, se trouvait un petit groupe de personnes, dont des généraux et celui qu'il poursuivait, qui avaient l'air occupés à régler une assez grosse machine..

Il s'approcha et vit l'expression de Sebastian regardant l'armée.

Il avait l'air complètement.. ce sourire atroce figé sur son visage et ces yeux fascinés de manière morbide...

Ciel déglutit et eut un mouvement de recul, au moment où des hommes s'approchaient de lui et tentaient de l'éloigner plus encore.

"Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les jeune gens comme vous ici, vous devriez aller voir ailleurs..."

Les hommes en costume militaire agrippèrent ses bras en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et commencèrent à le tirer en arrière quand..

"Cessez cela, c'est une personne qui m'est chère."

Sebastian s'était tourné vers eux et les regardaient sévèrement. Rapidement, sans que le jeune homme ne comprenne trop pourquoi, il eurent un air terrifié et se retournèrent bientôt à leurs affaires sur la machine.. mais c'était quoi d'ailleurs ?

"Ce que tu es en train de dévorer des yeux et un lanceur de bombes nucléaire, tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'en approcher trop... un accident est vite arrivé."

E il se redétourna de lui après cet avertissement, s'étant remis à regarder l'armée de tanks d'un air fasciné, le vent faisant légèrement voler ses mèches noires.

C'était affreux, il fallait qu'il s'arrête, non seulement il faisait vraiment peur, mais en plus il était sur le point de lancer une bombe nucléaire sur le pays voisin ? Il fallait que cela cesse, et tout de suite.

"Sebastian, tu ne peux pas faire ça."

Aucune réaction.

"Sebastian..trop de gens vont mourir !"

Pas plus, il agrippa alors son bras pour le secouer un peu, en essayant de détourner son attention des monstrueux engins par milliers à leurs pieds. Mais cela ne servait à rien.

Le garçon commença à paniquer légèrement.

"Mais que puis-je faire pour t'arrêter ?.."

Il le regarda avec effroi, tandis qu'il n'avait aucune réaction face à ses supplications, ni même à sa présence. Cet homme allait mettre le monde à feu et à sang... et ce, très bientôt, voir dans quelques minutes...

Le monde... Ciel aimait le monde, et ne voulait pas voir une nouvelle guerre mondiale commencer. Il avait vu les autres de ses yeux, les avaient subies, les avaient craintes, les avaient haïes... Il avait eu l'une des pires peurs de sa vie lorsqu'il avait été bloqué dans cette vieille cave pendant des semaines, et qu'il avait commencé à entendre des explosions, lors de la Première Guerre Mondiale. Il avait eut l'un des pires chocs de sa vie lorsqu'il avait cru Sebastian mort lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, lorsque pendant deux jours, il avait disparu sans donner de nouvelles..

Une Troisième.. il pressentait que cela serait encore pire, que des milliards de gens allaient mourir. Car, ce n'était un secret pour personne, les armes nucléaires avaient été inventées, et les stocks qu'il existait étaient suffisants pour détruire la Terre au moins une dizaine de fois environ...

Le jeune démon avait un violent coup au coeur. La mise à feu et à sang de la Terre... non, Sebastian.. comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ?

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Ses plaies intérieures s'étaient rouvertes, plus déchirantes que jamais, et ajouté à cela, sous ses yeux se tenait la scène historique de l'amorce de la fin du monde.. et il ne pouvait rien faire. De plus, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, c'était celui qu'il aimait qui avait tout manigancé, et il était en train de perdre la tête sous ses propres yeux...

La fin de tout ce en quoi il avait cru... tout était-il réellement en train de commencer maintenant..?

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#** -

* * *

(youhou j'ai fait 1300 mots ! *o* #SBAAF# *sort*)

Je me suis donnée à fond pour que ça donne quelque chose de bien, alors pitié, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... ce serait vraiment gentil TwT

Vous pouvez peut être deviner comment cela va se finir, mais avec tout ce que j'ai dis jusqu'à présent, j'ai décidé de me taire cette fois pour la suite et fin, mais, dites moi à quoi vous pensez, je suis sùre que cela me donnera des idées, ou du moins, cela m'inspirera.. même si je sais ce que je vais faire, mais qui sait, je pourrais peut être rallonger légèrement l'histoire..? x)


	11. Chapter 11

**La Sombre Vengeance d'un Démon aux Tendances Arrivistes ~** / chap. XI. [fin]

Ce chapitre ressemble plus à un prologue qu'une fin, et je dois avouer que j'aurais aimé faire mieux pour cette fic qui me tenait réellement à coeur, mais.. je n'ai pas réussis à faire mieux, gomen.. T.T

* * *

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#** -

Le jeune homme regarda, désespéré, le démon qui fixait le pouvoir à ses pieds avec une expression avide. Il pensait avoir tout essayé, et il n'obtenait aucune réaction.

Ciel commença réellement à sentir ses espoirs l'abandonner. Le monde était peut être fichu après tout ?

Il balaya du regard les horribles créatures d'acier qui polluaient la magnifique clairière. Il détestait vraiment ces choses, se découvrait une haine de la guerre qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné, mais c'était peut être normal avec ce qu'il en avait vécu.. il retourna ensuite son oeil vers l'homme en noir. Sebastian n'avait pas bougé.

...

Ciel dùt se maîtriser pour ne pas lui envoyer une bonne droite qui lui aurait sans doùte assez abîmé le visage étant donné sa force de démon et sa colère. Il voulait qu'il réagisse, même si c'était pour le torturer encore, ce serait toujours mieux que ce visage psycopathe et cette terrifiante manie de ne plus réagir, et mieux encore que la fin du monde..pour sùr. Le jeune homme évalua le pour et le contre, puis, décida de tenter autrechose, dans le desespoir, même s'il aurait préféré garder ça pour plus tard, mais, après tout il le pensait.

Il se rapprocha du démon et le contempla cette fois avec douceur. Et n'hésita pas.

"Sebastian.. je t'aime et je veux rester à tes côtés pour l'éternité, ce qui ne sera pas possible si tu détruis ce monde..."

Il y eut un moment de flottement et le garçon se demanda avec horreur s'il s'était trompé sur ce que voulait réellement Sebastian. Mais, alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient, des bras le serrèrent brusquement avec un élan d'une grande émotion.

"Ciel.." murmura la voix du dictateur, "j'avais abandonné tout espoir de t'entendre dire ça un jour.."

"Si tu veux qu'il continue à y avoir des jours, alors il faut que tu arrête de vouloir détruire le monde..s'il te plaît, je te jure que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux.. "

Et il répéta dans un un souffle :

"_Je le jure..!_"

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-#-0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Peu de temps après, les média et la police étaient sur les lieux. Mais un regard du démon suffit à dissuader qui que ce soit de les approcher et de le perturber dans son nouveau passe-temps préféré, c'est-à-dire enlacer tendrement son adorable ex serviteur, ce qu'il semblait ne plus vouloir arrêter de faire depuis qu'il lui avait dis qu'il l'aimait..

"Sebastian.." chuchota Ciel qui étouffait un peu, "Ils sont en train de nous filmer, tu ne veux vraiment pas me lâcher ?.."

Le jeune homme était affreusement gêné et rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, mais cela ne dissuada pas l'autre démon le moins du monde, apparemment, car il continua à le serrer contre lui en se fichant éperdumment que le monde entier les voit ainsi, malgré les flash qui l'éblouissait et le bruit incessant de la foule qui devenait de plus en plus dense autour d'eux, ainsi que les reporters pénibles qui ne cessaient de leur poser des questions.

Mais au moins, si quelqu'un d'autre que lui voulait approcher son petit protégé, il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de toucher un jeune homme sous la protection d'un des types les plus crains sur Terre...

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-#-0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Les média parlèrent en tout cas longtemps du jeune homme qui avait réussis à amadouer le pire des tyrans grâce à son amour. Personne ne savait exactement qui était ce jeune homme, (on le voyais mal sur les images étant donné que son visage était toujours enfouis dans les bras de Sebastian) mais on disait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup au directeur de l'entreprise de jouets Phantom disparu récemment. Cela inquiétait un peu Ciel d'ailleurs...

"Mon Dieu, maintenant le monde entier sait que je t'aime !" souffla-t-il, rouge pivoine, assis sur le canapé devant l'écran en compagnie du concerné.

"Oui, et tu as sauvé ce même monde, donc je doute qu'ils t'en veuillent beaucoup pour le fait que tu aime un homme, même ex dictateur. Je pense aussi que ton entreprise va avoir de fabuleux résultats prochainement.."fit l'autre démon en piochant distraitement du pop corn dans le pot posé entre lui et son bien aimé.

"Je crois bien que si, déjà, les gens commençaient à se faire à ceux qui préfèrent ceux du même sexe dans leur entourage, nous avons montré un exemple qui va, sans doùte, régler le problème de l'homophobie à au moins aussi faible que celui du racisme..Il y a peut être un avenir pour ce monde finalement.."

"Oui, tu es vraiment un héros, mon adorable Ciel.." murmura soudainement Sebastian à son oreille.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre car ses lèvres furent soudainement très occupées..

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-#-0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Par la suite, Sebastian quitta la direction du pays.

Cet homme qui marqua l'histoire de l'humanité en manquant de très peu de déclencher la Troisième Guerre Mondiale, comme ce jeune homme qui avait fait preuve d'assez de courage pour réussir à arrêter ce fou furieux entrèrent alors dans l'histoire..

Et concernant l'amour réciproque des deux démons, tout changea depuis ce jour, Sebastian ne fut plus jamais violent envers Ciel, et le jeune homme, quand à lui, ne changea en quasiment rien.. il veilla juste un peu plus, à l'avenir à mieux montrer ses sentiments à Sebastian, histoire qu'il ne redevienne pas fou.. Il avait comprit la leçon.. ça c'était sùr !

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#** -

* * *

(Hummmmm, Sebastian aurait il fait exprès de serrer Ciel dans ses bras pendant qu'ils étaient filmés pour qu'on ne voit pas son visage et qu'il puisse le garder pour lui..? 8) *sort*)

Je sais la fin fait très.. cliché film à l'eau de rose, et je suis désolée pour ça, j'aurais voulu faire un truc moins fleur bleue, mais bon.. je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.. je suis assez embêtée par ma fin ^^' ben ouais, moi je voulais faire un truc bien, et je me retrouve avec un truc à l'eau de rose.. ça me déprime T_T" C'est ici que s'est révélé tout le côté "romance" de la fic en tout cas xD

Ah.. et je viens de me rendre compte, je voulais faire un lemon où Sebastian et Ciel seraient 100% consentants, (je pense qu'une lectrice se reconnaîtra dans l'expression xP) mais finalement j'ai oublié et je n'y ai pas assez réfléchis pour pouvoir l'introduire.. hum, tant pis, je me rattraperais dans mes prochaines fics xD

J'espère que cela ne vous a pas déçu en tout cas.. dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plaît, que je puisse m'améliorer dans les fics suivantes.. ^-^

Et si ça vous a plu, je ferais peut être une petite fic qui sera une suite de celle-ci, assez simpatique, où Ciel et Sebastian serait un peu le genre "vieux couple" mais drôle parce qu'ils se chamailleraient pour des trucs un peu bête, et il y aurait de l'action aussi.. donc c'est comme vous voulez dites-moi si ça vous plairait ^^


End file.
